


Love in the Air

by Geneveon



Series: Geneveon & Lustily's Bingo [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Falling In Love, Hufflepuff Katsuki Yuuri, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Pining, Quidditch, Slytherin Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/Geneveon
Summary: The flyer was a beautiful motion of speed and grace. He flew with ease, long silver hair trailing in the wind like moonlight. Moonlight! In the bright of day, Yuuri had marvelled.Hogwarts AU : Yuuri, a reserved Hufflepuff, was inspired to fly by one Viktor Nikiforov.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible person because I easily get distracted. My friend, LustilyFaust, wanted motivation to write. And hence, I opened my big mouth and suggested Bingo, which we've never done. This is the result.
> 
> Ohoh, and although this story is shown as complete, it's really not, but for now, this will suffice. Technically rating for this is a lot lower, but the rating will jump to NC17 when I continue and tags will be updated as well.

Yuuri hadn't known he was a wizard until the letter was dropped on his face while he was sleeping.

At first, the Katsuki family had believed it to be a hoax of some sort until a strange little man arrived on their doorstep. Professor Flitwick, the strange man had introduced himself as and from there on, Yuuri had become enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Six years later and Yuuri was on the verge of joining the Wizarding world as a capable, but otherwise, unnotable young man. He had very good grades and was particularly good with charms and transfiguration. He wasn't hated by anyone in the student body, but he wasn't exactly popular.

He made prefect this year but even that didn't do anything to dissipate the fog of anonymity that constantly surrounded him.

Yuuri was a quiet boy when he came to Hogwarts and even though he was more outspoken now, he still kept to himself for the most part. He had a good amount of friends, acquaintances really, from all the houses and he was happy with that. Learning about a whole world that he was previously ignorant of took up most of his time so he never really felt lonely enough to notice the laughing groups of students while he had his nose in a book or his wand twirling in the air as he practiced spells during his free time.

He was reserved, so what? By the time he did take notice, most of his housemates had already formed comfortable groups and routines and Yuuri just didn’t fit into any of them.

That was fine with him too, or so he told himself. He found other things to occupy his time besides spellwork and studying. And in a way, this hobby of his had him secretly smiling to himself. It was a secret just for him, something no one would expect of Yuuri Katsuki to have as the quiet little Hufflepuff that no one really paid attention to.

It was time.

Except he couldn’t find his scarf. Another glance around his bed showed that it was still missing but a glimpse of red and gold caught his attention. He picked up the Gryffindor scarf and sighed. Phichit could be considered his closest friend in Hogwarts and he had a bad habit of not paying attention when he was in a rush. Most likely, the Gryffindor had grabbed Yuuri’s scarf instead of his own when he rushed off after their study session.

With a shrug, Yuuri wrapped the warm red and gold scarf around his neck. He’d have to return it during breakfast tomorrow. He wasn't going to go outside without a scarf. A quick check of the time showed that practice hours for the Quidditch pitch should have ended at least thirty minutes.

Good.

He carried his bag after checking that his broom was tucked away in the bottomless pocket inside.

All students would be making their way to the Great Hall, all except Yuuri. This was the perfect time for him to indulge in his little secret. Yuuri was going to go flying.

It was true that Yuuri was a reserved boy, but when he had his broom beneath him, the wind kissing his face… it was like he was transformed into someone else entirely.

It was the only time he really felt free.

As Yuuri walked through the familiar hallways and corridors of his second home, the memory of what had inspired him surfaced.

In third year, something had happened to Yuuri that had changed his life. His world had been books and striving for achievement, always feeling inadequate as a muggle-born. He knew it was mostly in his head though, for he was treated as well as any other student. It still didn't stop him from trying to soak up as much information and Wizarding culture as possible.

In one of those normal, boring days, Yuuri had been outside by the Quidditch field. He hadn’t been paying attention to his surroundings, more focused on trying to perfect his control over the latest charm they learned in class. A glint of gold had whizzed past him to the left and soon after, a dark green blur had sped through the same route, yelling and laughing at the same time.

Yuuri had ended up on his backside, blinking dazed brown eyes against the glare of the sun. His heart had been pounding in shock from the almost encounter. His eyes had found that same distinguishable form and his breath had caught in his throat. From then, he hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away. His heart had still been thumping wildly in his chest, but the reason was altogether different.

The flyer was a beautiful motion of speed and grace. He flew with ease, long silver hair trailing in the wind like moonlight. Moonlight! In the bright of day, Yuuri had marvelled. The flyer's body had moved effortlessly through difficult spins and turns, executing each one with what looked like effortless grace. Wings could have sprouted from his back and Yuuri would not have been surprised. The other boy certainly moved as though he belonged in the air, like he belonged there.

The silver haired flyer stole his breath away and Yuuri hadn’t even known his name.

It was easy to learn it though.

Viktor Nikiforov.

He was… the exact opposite of Yuuri. Popular and beloved, he was the darling seeker on the Slytherin quidditch team. No one was able to complete with his speed and efficiency, much less grace, on the broom. Yuuri had heard the name floating about, but like many things, had never paid attention to it.

So while he knew that this Viktor Nikiforov was the best flyer in Hogwarts, he never knew how beautiful he looked doing it. He never knew his heart could pound away at his chest the way it did, just from watching someone fly.

He found himself wanting to become closer to this other boy, but they were opposites. Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Viktor was popular and Yuuri was… not exactly a social pariah, but most likely, the younger Hufflepuff boy would never have registered on Viktor’s radar. Yuuri was just a face in the crowd of badgers and Viktor was Slytherin royalty.

They had never even spoken a word to one another but Yuuri had felt such inspiration watching Viktor fly that first time that it almost hurt. He had a longing to do something, anything to feel closer. In the three years after, Yuuri had attended many more Quidditch matches since he first arrived. It was always under the guise of supporting his friends or acquaintances.

The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was still intense even after all these years. With Viktor on Slytherin’s team, many of their games went in Slytherin’s favor, much to Phichit’s dismay. He had study mates in Ravenclaw as well, so he always came to watch the games and what kind of Hufflepuff would he be if he didn’t support his own house? So he always had an excuse to be there and if his eyes constantly tracked Viktor’s form in the air, surely no one would really notice.

After a while, observation was no longer enough to satisfy the feelings growing in his heart. But he didn’t have the conviction to join the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. The roles and dynamics in the team were already set for the most part. Besides, it wasn’t the game itself that intrigued him… It was the flying.

He bought his first broom midway through Fourth year and he took to it like a bird to the sky.

He had started flying because he admired the way Viktor flew, but as soon as he had the broom in his hands and his feet lifted off the ground… He made flying his own.

It was exhilarating. His first flight had been an epiphany.

His heart had pounded just as fiercely as it did that first time, but now… now… He had felt the emotion burst out of his chest, out of the prison that earth and gravity made and he was flying, joining the sky and the wind and becoming a part of the endless blue above him.

It was only when his feet touched down on dirt and grass again that reality came crashing down on him. He became his ordinary self again and whatever creature he transformed into when he was in the sky was caged back in his chest. It would sleep until the next time he had his hand on a broom and his eyes on the blue of the sky.

Yuuri couldn’t go more than a couple of days before he had to feel the wind in his face. Ever since he started flying, the need to do so only increased. By fifth year, he was flying every other day but always during the times that no one else would be around.

And this next time was just like every others. The Quidditch season would start soon and he had caught a glimpse of a mock skirmish between the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins the previous day. He had a front seat view of the match and it never failed to make his heart jump when Viktor took to the skies.

The itch to fly had been unbearable so he had to do it now.

He stood on the empty field and took a deep breath. The air was slightly chilly, just cooler than it was in the warmth of the Hufflepuff dorms. Above him, the sun was making its way towards the west, the sky trailed behind it, clouds splashed in vibrant colors of blue, purple, pink, and orange.

He was alone with only the wind tugging at his hair, pushed back by the goggles he wore on his head. His glasses were already resting safe on his bedside table. He carefully extracted his broom from the bag, mindful of the bristles. 

Some days, he liked to start off his flying slow. On those days, he’d mount the broom, letting his magic steer the broom skyward, slowly and steadily. He’d hover and take in the moment, enjoying the peace and solitude of the evening.

But most days, he liked to shoot off into the sky in a burst speed. His feelings were too wild and anxious in his chest. The distraction of flight would often settle them. This was one of those days.

Once his weight was settled, he tore through the sky. The pitch became smaller and smaller and the wind was more adverse to his presence, but he didn't mind. He fought against gravity, a struggle that had his heart beating fast in excitement.

And then he was cruising on wind, enjoying what would normally be a dizzying height. It was so peaceful that he felt like he could almost nod off.

But that wasn't what he wanted, not at that moment. Energy and magic buzzed beneath his skin and in that next moment, he shifted his weight to the right, falling into a dive that had him laughing in delight.

He mimicked a move he saw Viktor do just the previous day, using the momentum to do four breathless loops. He spiraled out of the last loop and saw the moon. He closed his eyes and he remembered how his idol had looked, so carefree.

With the broom held tight in his grasp, he arched his back, letting gravity coax him back towards the ground. He dropped once again, fearlessly, and brought the broom beneath him in time to do a half loop before he rose again.

There were tears in his eyes and his cheeks were most likely tinged pink from cold. His hair was unruly, windswept so it was pushed back even without the goggles to keep them in place. The wind had left its mark on him as though it had combed it's fingers through his dark hair and left it in unruly.

He flew by the Quidditch rings and doubled back after deciding to relax, just for a little while. He ended up lounging in the middle ring, head leaning back against the metal. Phichit’s scarf was his makeshift pillow and was comfy enough.

His eyes were hooded as he gazed in lazy contentment at the empty field. Even then, his broom was clasped securely in his hand.

He imagined what it would be like to be part of a game. To have the chasers and beaters darting in front of him with a quaffle being fought over by the players.

He wouldn't be among them though. If it were his choice, he would be chasing the snitch, side by side with-

“Hmm…” a voice hummed so close that it startled Yuuri out of his thoughts.

Yuuri’s eyes snapped open. Blue eyes, as blue as the endless sky, stared at him in fascination. With a surprised yelp, he instinctively shoved at the figure hovering right next to him.

The force of the shove made him lose his precarious balance on the slick metal he had used for a seat. He let out a small shriek as he slipped over the edge, but not before he recognized exactly who the figure was.

Viktor Nikiforov.

Who was staring at him in aghast as he started to plummet towards the ground.

The best flyer in Hogwarts immediately shot after him, yelling something that was lost to the pounding of Yuuri’s heartbeat in his ears.

Viktor was… trying to catch him.

Yuuri snapped out of it. He had never let go of his broom and even after the scare, his grip had only tightened instead of releasing.

Instinctively, he mounted the broom as he had done countless times before while dropping to the ground. His body knew what to do, as did his magic. Even the pounding of his heart was familiar.

He couldn't just shoot straight up, not when his momentum was so strong. He curved his descent and barely noticed when Viktor shot past him, still following Yuuri’s trajectory when he thought the boy was falling to his doom.

Briefly, maybe even just a split second, their eyes met as they passed one another. Blue met brown, both filled with astonishment and wonder.

Once Yuuri was safe in the air, his broom secure and stable beneath him, he glanced downward towards Viktor’s direction. His heart was still racing in his chest and his body thrummed with adrenaline. The older Slytherin boy was a small shape of darkness against the field.

Yuuri peered suspiciously at the form and his eyebrows rose in surprise. The smaller form was becoming larger…

Yuuri realized with growing horror that Viktor… his idol… was flying back towards him. His eyes widened.

He sucked in a sharp breath and without further thought shot up further into the sky in an attempt to increase the distance between them. Somehow, without a doubt, he knew that Viktor gave chase.

 _Why, though?_ He thought, panicked. A cursory glance back proved him correct. Viktor was even closer than before. It looked like Yuuri hadn't gained any ground between them. If anything, the Slytherin’s speed had allowed him to catch up.

He could see the determination in Viktor’s pose but he didn't understand _why_.

He should've known he couldn't out fly Viktor. Viktor was the best flyer in the school and his speed and ability was simply inhuman. He should have known Viktor would easily catch him. Yuuri was just a silly Hufflepuff that dreamed of flying with Viktor.

Then he realized with a jolt that he was an idiot. He was flying straight up, fighting against gravity after being stationary in the air. He had no momentum, no speed, to fuel his flight while Viktor most likely used his fall to gain momentum.

Yuuri cursed to himself and chagrined, tried to think of a way to get away. This was why he wasn't in Ravenclaw.

Without another thought, he dropped again, this time he fell at an angle so that he wouldn't collide into the pursuing Slytherin.

He managed to slip away but not for long. Through loops and zigzags, spontaneous falls and dips, the Slytherin flyer matched him easily once he realized Yuuri wasn't giving up. Viktor’s expression was one that Yuuri was familiar with. It was the face he had when he sought after the snitch except for right now at least, his target was Yuuri.

Was this how the snitch felt? Did it also feel terrified as Yuuri did just then, to feel those piercing blue eyes so fixated, so determined on his person? Did it also feel the excitement, the exhilaration of the chase, the possibility of being caught? Distantly, Yuuri wondered if it also yearned to give up, to surrender, and let the seeker, let Viktor’s hands close around it, claiming it as his prize…

It was inevitable that Viktor would catch up. Yuuri was so focused on trying to elude the older Slytherin that he didn't realize they were almost flying side by side.

This was his dream and he couldn't even savor the moment.

“You're really good,” Viktor called out to him. A playful gleam shone in his eyes. “But it'll take much more than that to out fly me!”

Viktor’s laugh, one that Yuuri had never heard before, filled the air around them. It made him feel warm even with the cold biting at their skin. But his words… Yuuri burned with the conviction to prove him wrong.

He only spared a challenging glance at the smirking Slytherin before his gaze fell on the gleaming towers and building of Hogwarts.

“Wait-!” Viktor’s startled shout was lost as Yuuri flew forward with a burst of speed. Viktor’s hesitance had cost him a few seconds, but it was those few seconds that gave Yuuri enough time during one of the turns to disappear amid the buildings.

Viktor hovered, watchful of any sudden movements that would give the mysterious flyer away. After a few long moments of waiting, he realized that there were too many entrances and exits to keep watch over.

His mysterious flyer must have gone back inside.

He had evaded Viktor who had never lost the snitch to any opponent, not once since he started flying in Hogwarts.

And yet, Viktor didn't feel defeated. He felt… exhilarated, elated. As a seeker, his goal was only ever the glint of gold of the snitch’s body. To chase the snitch was a challenge, the most exciting one he had ever felt. 

But now… He yearned to look into those brown eyes of his mysterious flyer.

He didn't know who the boy was, but he knew without a doubt, that they'd find each other again. That didn't mean Viktor would leave it to fate though. He decided then and there that he would pursue the other flyer.

When the snitch was in the air, Viktor never failed to catch it.

He wouldn't fail in this either, not when the prize promised to be so much more valuable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is nervous and frets too much. (What can one say after freaking out and flying away from their idol?) Meanwhile, Viktor comes up with the perfect plan to find his mysterious Gryffindor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… I doubt this is the fic most people want me to update but here we go. @.@ Also, question at the end if anyone cares to provide input ;x

The next morning was like any other despite what happened the previous night. Yuuri was almost convinced that it had been a dream if it weren't for the way his muscles ached so ferociously, especially his thighs for gripping the broom so tightly during flight. An indulgent warm shower helped with some of the sore muscles, but he still felt it as he walked towards the Great Hall.

He wanted to skip breakfast, but he knew he couldn't. His stomach grumbled in protest at the very thought and guilt crept in, slowly but surely.

By now, Phichit would have realized he had taken Yuuri's scarf. It wasn't the first time something like that had happened. At the time, Yuuri had been glad it wasn't something more important like his wand. At least when that had happened, his wand had stung the Thai student into letting it go.

The Hufflepuff felt so guilty as he trudged his way to breakfast. Sometime during the previous night, Yuuri had lost his best friend’s scarf. Possibly during the chase? Or maybe from the very beginning when Viktor had startled him?

Either way, Yuuri had no idea where the scarf was now. He had even chanced a quick check around the Quidditch pitch, but it had been a fruitless search.

He hoped Phichit would forgive him and just allow Yuuri to buy a replacement. Hopefully. His friend could be rather sentimental about his belongings and if that was the case for this one, Yuuri wouldn't be surprised if he ended up begging Phichit for forgiveness.

Yuuri reached breakfast a little late. Everyone was either in the midst of eating or already leaving early. The Gryffindor table was full of rambunctious energy and he easily spotted Phichit talking cheerfully with his housemates.

Yuuri took the vacant seat next to him and gave a forced cheerful greeting.

“Hey, Phich-” Yuuri cut off when the normally exuberant Gryffindor turned to face him. Phichit was smiling a little too widely, lips strained in the effort. His eyebrows were twitching with some tension and it looked altogether strange when paired with the obviously fake smile.

“Yuuri!” Phichit greeted warmly with a twitch of his lips, then his eyebrows narrowed dangerously. He threw an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and pulled the startled Hufflepuff closer.

“Smile, Yuuri! Smile!” Phichit whispered almost anxiously.

“What?”

“The Slytherins are up to something,” Phichit confided in him. The Gryffindor glanced briefly, suspiciously, at the Slytherin table before he tore his eyes away.

Yuuri’s heart gave a startled thump in his chest. It couldn't be because of last night, could it?

Phichit jabbed at his side and Yuuri gave a shrill squeak. When Yuuri next answered, it was with an obviously forced but shaky smile. “What do you mean by weird…?”

Phichit stared at him for a moment then pulled away. He fell back into a seat with a sigh then shook his head. “Okay, okay, you can stop,” he told Yuuri with some fond exasperation. “You find it impossible to lie, don't you?”

“I can lie!” Yuuri instinctively protested. He really couldn't. It always made him feel horrible.

That only made Phichit grin. “Not with your face, you can't. What was with that smile, Yuuri?” He teased and poked at his friend’s cheeks. Yuuri instinctively tried to swat at those grabby hands, glaring at the grinning Gryffindor. “You looked like I was about to tell you that Viktor has a new sweetheart.”

Yuuri’s eyes grew so alarmingly large that Phichit had to instantly assuage his fears. “Th-that's not to say that he does! Just…”

Phichit was the only one who knew of Yuuri’s obsession with Viktor and even then, Yuuri didn't think he knew how much a crush it actually was. The revelation had disappointed Phichit at first but only because Viktor was a Slytherin. In time, his friend had grudgingly accepted that Viktor wasn't too bad and had come to respect the Slytherin’s abilities on a broom. Yuuri just made sure to keep his interest and crush low key around his friend.

The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was still pretty intense though it was nowhere near as bad as the 1990’s. Yuuri was somewhat glad he hadn't been sorted into either house because of it. To the dismay of many teachers and even to those unlucky Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws, prank wars were still a thing that both sides loved to initiate. Neither side was innocent and oftentimes, collateral damage was shared by all students regardless of what House they were in.

Being one of Phichit’s close friend, Yuuri had been caught in plenty of them throughout the years. Shining like a polished apple for several days or singing random lyrics to the most popular ballads were not things that the quiet Hufflepuff enjoyed doing.

Yuuri shook off the initial dismay and focused on what Phichit was rambling about.

“The Slytherins are acting strange,” Phichit was explaining with narrowed eyes. “It's not all of them though, but they keep looking over here… See! Look at-- No, don’t actually look!”

Too late, Yuuri had already turned to look at the Slytherins with zero subtly while Phichit groaned about it.

“Yuuri!” Phichit complained and tugged his sleeve.

Phichit was correct, it seemed. Most of the Slytherins were quietly talking together, but now and then, some would glance in their direction with curious, scrutinizing eyes.

He found himself gazing at Viktor who was practically the prince amongst them. He looked as he usually did, flawless even in the early morning. He was talking with one of the other Slytherin boys, hands gesticulating in graceful movements between them while he spoke.

Yuuri got so caught up watching the flight of Viktor’s hands in the air that when he glanced back at the Slytherin's face, he was startled by the scrutiny of those blue eyes on his. Their eyes met across the distance, those sharp blue orbs watching him curiously. For just that split second, their gazes held before Viktor gave him a wink.

Yuuri’s back straightened while his face flushed a blotchy pink. Then the moment was gone as students passed between them, breaking the line of sight.

Yuuri looked away, heart racing just as it had when Viktor chased him through the field. _What was that?! Did Viktor know…?_

The shy Hufflepuff gathered enough courage to see if Viktor was still looking, but when he glanced back at the Slytherin table, his crush was no longer watching. He felt a confusing mix of disappointment and relief.

“Yuuri? Are you listening to me?” Phichit demanded. Yuuri gave his friend a guilty look which said it all. Fortunately, Phichit didn't seem to be put off by Yuuri’s distracted state.

“Um. Why are they… What makes you think they're being strange?” Yuuri wondered, turning hair focus back to his friend.

“They issued an invitation to a mock game.” Phichit frowned, mulling over the offer as though it was a trap.

Yuuri cocked his head to the side in thought. “Why would that be strange?”

A hand slammed down on the table between them, startling both boys into jumping apart.

“You would think it wasn't strange, my badger friend, but it is!” J.J., the Gryffindor team captain, declared. “Slytherins and Gryffindors have never once, not once! In the past seven years, issued an invitation to a mock game.”

He squeezed himself between the two boys and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders to pull them close.

Then in serious whispers, J.J. continued on, “Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, sure. They don't see you guys as a real threat so you're like appetizers before a big, delicious meal. They never want to do mock games with us ‘cause they think it'll give us time to prepare against them…”

Yuuri felt like he should've been offended on behalf of his team and the Ravenclaws, but the truth of it was that Gryffindor and Slytherin always tended to end up neck and neck for first place. He couldn't even find it in himself to feel bad since the Slytherins had crushed Hufflepuff during their mock game two days ago.

So he stayed silent as J.J. continued. He was a rather loud and passionate individual and soon enough, his impassioned voice grew in volume. Eventually, his voice caught the attention of the surrounding students. As team captain, he was very good at riling his fellow Gryffindors. Even Phichit was listening avidly and nodding along rather fervently.

“We’re going to find out what they're up to,” J.J. insisted to his team and onlookers. Surely, the other tables could hear them now. Yuuri tried to make himself inconspicuous, not wanting to draw attention.

J.J. was now basking in the attention, a charming smile on his face. With a resolute nod, he turned his head towards the Slytherin table, eyes blazing with intent.

“That is why,” J.J. stood confidently. Yuuri’s eyes widened as the Gryffindor captain stepped onto a seat, then onto the table itself, pointing an accusing finger at the Slytherins. “We accept your challenge!”

The cheers drowned out the sound of Headmistress McGonagall demanding J.J. get off the table. The Slytherins were not impressed by the display, but everyone else seemed to be highly entertained.

“That got rather heated,” Phichit laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as they walked towards their first class.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Phichit dug into his bag and pulled out Yuuri’s scarf. With an embarrassed laugh, he dropped it along Yuuri’s neck with a cheerful pat on his shoulder. “Sorry I keep taking your stuff.”

Oh. That. Yuuri had forgotten about it with all the commotion.

He quickly unwound the scarf and offered it back to the Gryffindor. “Um. Actually… You can keep it for a while longer.”

Surprised, Phichit looked from the scarf to Yuuri’s guilty face. “What? No, just take it. Just give me back mine– Oh. Merlin, you lost my scarf, didn't you?”

Yuuri bowed his head in shame.

“Yuuuri!” Phichit cried out in dismay. He grabbed Yuuri's arm and gave him the saddest puppy eyes he could muster. “How did it get lost? Nevermind that, Yuuri! It… was my favorite. I had it since first year! My little hammy chewed exactly three little holes on the very end when I tried to sneak him in.It's the only thing I have of him while I’m away from home.”

“I'm really sorry, Phichit,” Yuuri apologized sincerely. “You can use mine until I replace it.”

Phichit pouted but wrapped the scarf around his neck. “Everyone's going to think I’m a Hufflepuff.”

Yuuri raised a brow at him. “What’s wrong with that?”

Phichit took one look at Yuuri’s grumpy face and laughed amicably. He slung an arm over the Hufflepuff’s shoulder and ruffled his hair.

“Absolutely nothing, my dear Yuuri! Absolutely nothing!”

Yuuri managed to squirm away from him, frantically trying to fix his messed up hair.

As he watched Phichit exclaim and coo over the furry creatures in their magical creatures class, Yuuri wondered what was going on with the Slytherins.

He wondered how he was going to find Phichit scarf and if he couldn't, how much of his galleons would be put to treating the Gryffindor for this mishap.

 

* * *

 

Viktor hadn't meant for his latest interest to be noticed.

Then again, Viktor wasn't very good at hiding things. He was basically the most popular boy in Hogwarts, mainly due to his antics as a seeker.

He didn't just catch the snitch, oh no. Viktor liked to entertain the audience with daring drops and beautiful spirals. What else could he do when he was set apart from the actual game? With all that time, Viktor didn't like just sitting on his broom waiting for flashes of gold to catch his eye.

The first time he had done his now signature spirals in the air, it was mainly for fun. The exhilaration he got was well worth it, but then it had quickly caught everyone's attention and his popularity had skyrocketed. Everyone knew him for his aerial tricks on a broom.

In truth, Viktor Nikiforov had started a trend. Him, a gangly little second year at the time, had influenced the world of quidditch. And while there were people who tried to imitate the way he flew, no one came close to performing with the grace and beauty that Viktor himself had.

No one until that mysterious figure from the previous night.

The mysterious wizard had instantly caught his eye. Viktor hadn't been able to tear his gaze away. His eyes simply refused to leave the boy as he flew, breath catching as the other wizard mimicked his stunts. Every time the wizard performed a daring drop, Viktor had felt a stab of fear. Adrenaline had rushed through his veins at the thought that this boy would so foolishly endanger himself without anyone else to monitor him, to catch him if he fell.

But then…

The wizard had not only executed the moves flawlessly, he excelled at it. There, in the wizard’s limbs, was the grace that Viktor was often told he embodied. There, in the ease the wizard moved with the wind, was the passion that allowed him to fly smooth and true. This mysterious wizard was so graceful that Viktor felt his breath catch, not in fear, but because he had been moved by the other wizard. This once unknown person had abandoned his fear in flight and in doing so, transformed himself into something beyond human. Something… magical.

Viktor had wanted to join him. The ache to do so, to fly with a kindred spirit had something in his chest aching something fierce.

By the time Viktor had gotten into the air, his mind and heart were already on cloud nine.

He had gotten a glimpse of his mysterious wizard as he lounged on one of the quidditch rings. The setting sun didn't give Viktor much light to really see, but what features he could make out, he liked. A slim figure, long legs stretched out and crossed as he rested. Dark, inky black hair, a startling contrast to Viktor’s pale silver, was pushed back by a standard pair of goggles.

Viktor had found him as just mesmerizing like this and couldn't help getting closer. Closer and closer until he spooked the boy into falling. And so their chase began with Viktor losing, another surprise that hadn't discouraged the Slytherin at all.

The slip of red and gold cloth, a Gryffindor’s scarf, was the ticket to getting what Viktor wanted. The revelation that the mysterious flyer was in his rival house did nothing to change his mind.

Viktor was obviously distracted when he arrived at breakfast, bright and early. The eager Slytherin had hoped to catch a glimpse of his mysterious wizard and didn't want to possibly miss him by being late.

Viktor had had it all planned out.

As soon as he caught a glimpse of those dark raven spikes, he'd ambush the boy. Viktor would proudly offer the Gryffindor scarf he had hidden in his pocket but not for free. What sort of Slytherin did things for free? Nope, he would gladly hand over the item in an exchange.

For a date.

Viktor wasn't letting that scrap of cotton go without a date with its owner. His little Gryffindor would be forced to accept and then… Viktor's mind fuzzed out at the onslaught of possibilities that he and his Gryffindor would do.

There was no room for the likelihood that his mysterious wizard would refuse him.

Viktor didn't know why the Gryffindor had evaded him. Perhaps he was shy? Regardless, Viktor thought it was endearing and would accept any reason as long as he could get to know the other boy.

As the breakfast hour progressed, Viktor’s mood darkened. Sharp blue eyes watched the Gryffindor table like a hawk, assessing each person and dismissing them due to wrong hair color, stature, flying abilities.

His heart almost jumped out of his chest when he caught a glimpse of slicked back dark hair but deflated when he recognized Gryffindor’s captain.

Viktor scowled. No. Just no. Viktor was familiar with how the other student was loud and enjoyed the spotlight just as much as Viktor did. The Gryffindor captain had a unique way of flying that somehow worked for him but not for others. Viktor knew for a fact that the flying styles between J.J. and his mysterious wizard were way too different for them to be the same person.

Viktor slumped, dejected, and wondered if he’d ever see his mysterious flyer again.

A piece of bread bounced off his nose.

Viktor blinked, finally taking in the scowling countenance of one Yuri Plisetsky.

“Finally,” the younger Slytherin scoffed, one hand ready to launch another bit of bread.

Lost in his thoughts, Viktor had hardly noticed when the rest of his Slytherin classmates took their normal places around him.

To his right, Christophe happily munched away at his breakfast. Mila and Yuri were watching him, not even trying for subtly. On the other hand, Georgi wasn't paying any attention to him at all and was instead scowling at the Ravenclaws table where his ex-girlfriend was chatting away.

Beside him, Mila was watching him with a curious expression. “What's got you so distracted, Viktor?” She wondered. “We have the mock game with Ravenclaws this weekend, is that it?”

The mock games! A lightbulb went off in Viktor’s head. He needed to get closer to the Gryffindors and this was the perfect way.

“Gryffindor!” Viktor blurted out. “We should have a mock game with Gryffindor!”

An audible pause in activities as his classmates stared at him.

Viktor, who refused to schedule mock games with their most challenging rivals. He had convinced the Slytherins years ago that keeping the element of surprise was their best chance. So no mock games have occurred between the Slytherins and Gryffindors, officially anyway, in the past few many years.

Viktor met their eyes with his best innocent smile.

Although some of his classmates, mostly the younger years, swooned over his charming smiles, none of his teammates bought it. If anything, it only made them even more suspicious.

“Why would we do that? Why now?” Mila asked, wary.

Yuri stared at him with alarming focus.

The silver-haired wizard didn't really want to explain exactly what was keeping him preoccupied, but he figured he could twist this to his advantage. He leaned forward, a sly grin curling his lips. They instinctively mimicked his action, leaning forward as though a secret was to be shared.

“I believe the Gryffindors have a secret weapon against us,” Viktor conspired.

That definitely caught their attention.

“Oh?” Christophe murmured, “And how did you find that out, hmm?”

“I saw him practicing on the field last night,” Viktor had to admit.

Yuri leaned back with a huff. “That's what this is about?” He complained, “What does it matter? If they have a new seeker, all the better for us if they have some novice up there against you.”

“He was good.” That was all Viktor had to say, letting that comment soak in.

Viktor rarely gave such praise to other flyers and they all knew it. The Slytherin captain was often too critical, even with his own skills and maneuvering, and always seeking improvement. Admitting even that tiny concession, that another player was good enough to catch his eye, was insightful. It had the desired effect, each Slytherin frowning in thought.

“And you think he might be able to best… you?” Christophe pondered with a good amount of skepticism.

The competitor in Viktor didn't like the idea much, but another part of him was excited at the thought. Besides, his goal wasn't another shiny cup to add to their already boring collections of shiny cups. His eyes were set elsewhere.

Viktor huffed, folding his arms in front of his chest. “I wouldn't be bringing it up if I didn't think so.”

“So you want to do a mock game to evaluate this new seeker,” Mila confirmed.

With a nod, the decision was unanimously made. A quick invitation was penned, Viktor’s flowy signature signed at the bottom. They all watched as some nervous 2nd year delivered it personally, amused when J.J.’s head snapped up after reading the parchment.

Gryffindor table became a flurry of activity, anxious murmurs mixing in with excited whispers. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables seemed to have picked up the change in atmosphere among the Gryffindors but were playing the part of observers until more information came out.

Meanwhile, the invitation had been spread throughout Slytherin and his classmates did an admirable job of hiding their surprise.

Viktor continued to watch, silently urging their rival house to accept. Accept, he silently urged, so that he'd be one step closer to finding his Gryffindor equal.

He wasn't even discouraged when he continued to search Gryffindor house for new faces, eyes skipping over the occasional Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff that sat with them.

The sight of a vaguely familiar boy caught his attention for a moment. The yellow badge of a Hufflepuff on his robes had Viktor sighing in disappointment, but he allowed himself just a moment to let his eyes linger.

The Hufflepuff was pretty cute in that awkward but endearing way. Viktor racked his brain trying to remember if he knew the Hufflepuff’s name.

It came readily enough since he shared a name with Yuri. Yuuri Katsuke? Something like that.

When their eyes met, Viktor couldn't look away. The boy had these blue-framed glasses and unruly, but not too messy, dark hair.

Viktor tried to remember more about this student. The Hufflepuff wasn't a Quidditch player though, so Viktor didn't know as much as he would of other competitors. He couldn't recall all that much actually, a fact that slightly bothered him. He knew that this particular Hufflepuff tended to stick by someone in Gryffindor. The Slytherin had some vague memories of the Hufflepuff getting caught up in their pranks at some point, but that was the danger of befriending a Gryffindor.

It was too bad, Viktor mused to himself. If his interest hadn’t been caught by another wizard so recently, he would've certainly given this Yuuri some thought.

Nevertheless, Viktor gave the other wizard a flirtatious wink and was rewarded for his efforts with a pretty pink tinge across pale cheeks.

“So cute!” Viktor gushed to himself.

“What was that?” Christophe questioned, mistakenly believing that Viktor was speaking to him.

Viktor waved away his concern and the blond shrugged.

Not even a minute later, J.J. was standing on top of the table, pointing straight at Viktor. The Gryffindor captain favored the flair of these dramatic actions. Viktor could appreciate that, being a showman, himself, but he was simply too caught up in his own thoughts to care.

Viktor blocked out the torrent of dramatic words and gestures from the Gryffindor until he heard the one word he was waiting for.

“...accept your challenge!” J.J. announced confidently. The rest didn't matter because Viktor got what he wanted. His fellow housemates answered J.J. with jeers and boasting but Viktor only smiled.

 _Perfect_ , Viktor thought with glee. His first step was now in place. It was only a matter of time before the mysterious flyer would be revealed.

The previous disappointment was soothed by the success of his next plan. Viktor walked with a jump in his step, humming an aria that had gotten stuck in his head the last time he had flown. He felt invigorated, as though he was capable of flight without a broom. He only needed this feeling to lift him up.

Any strange looks his classmates gave him were ignored. Viktor had always been eccentric so his friends should have known better. Perhaps even this behavior was too much for them to deal with, especially before the first class.

Just before the group split, Yuri grabbed his arm, halting his steps.

“What are you up to, Viktor?” Yuri demanded.

Viktor just innocently smiled at him. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Of course, it didn’t fool his younger housemate.

The blond glared with a frown, hand tightening just a fraction before he let it drop.

“You should run along to Charms now,” Viktor encouraged with a smile. “It's on the other side of the castle, isn't it?”

Yuri scoffed as though insulted. The younger Slytherin never had problems navigating through the castle. It was as though the moving staircases refused to delay him, always leading him where he wanted to go.

“Don't do anything to make us lose the cup,” Yuri warned.

“Oh?” Viktor raised an eyebrow in question. “Maybe you should actually join the team then, hmm?”

Yuri scowled at the response.

The little blond Slytherin was the only one out of his friends that wasn't officially on the Quidditch team. Yuri was set on being a seeker and since Viktor currently held the position, he stubbornly refused to join even as a reserve seeker. Viktor could respect that decision even when it affected the Slytherin team. He was familiar with that desire, that passionate yearning to be unique.

So while Yuri was not officially on the team, everyone in Slytherin knew it was only a matter of time. In a way, he was the ace up their sleeve in the future. Until then, the blond Slytherin tended to keep up with news. He also tended to use his non-official status to avoid dealing with practices and meetings.

Viktor always encouraged the other Russian student to attend the practices, but Yuri had only made an appearance a handful of times in the past year. More often than not, the older Slytherin lets the boy be. The few times Yuri had shown up, he was able to outfly everyone except Viktor himself, so Viktor knew that Yuri was keeping his skills sharp and ready.

Even so, Viktor never failed to encourage Yuri whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Yuri, as expected, rolled his eyes.

“Don't do anything stupid,” the blond warned instead. “or I’ll kick your--”

“Language!” A passing prefect hissed. Yuri huffed but bit back any retort that would've cost them points.

“Tch.” He whirled away without another comment. Viktor cheerfully waved at the retreating back.

“Do well in potions Yuri…!” He called out, loud and clear, just because he could. He grinned in satisfaction when he saw the blond throw a hand up in the air without even looking back.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri felt more anxious and paranoid than he ever did as a First Year.

For some reason, he expected Viktor to pop out of nowhere. What the Slytherin would do, Yuuri wasn't quite sure. He didn't even know why Viktor had chased him in the first place, but regardless of the reason, it made Yuuri easily startled.

But as the day progressed, there was no sign of a silver-haired Slytherin lurking here or there. It felt as though his ears were straining all day to catch the sound of Viktor’s voice or laughter, but nothing was out of place. Since Viktor was a year ahead of Yuuri, the Hufflepuff didn't see him until dinner.

During the meal, he stole glances at the Slytherins from the Hufflepuff table. Beside him, one of the younger students scooted closer, trying to get his attention.

“Isn't it exciting, Yuuri?” Minami Kenjirou exclaimed. Minami was two years younger, a 4th year, that played chaser on the Hufflepuff team. He was wicked fast because of his slight build and too many people underestimated him.

“Hmm?” Yuuri glanced at the grinning youth.

“Gryffindor and Slytherin,” Minami nodded in thought. “I hope the Gryffs beat their- Oh.” He abruptly stopped, eyes widening. “Sorry, Yuuri, I keep forgetting…” He fidgeted in place, embarrassed.

The older Hufflepuff blinked in confusion, tilting his head. “Forgetting what?”

Minami’s face flushed red and he shook his head. “Nevermind!” A brief pause before he mentioned, “It’s too bad you’re not on the team…”

Yuuri felt his face flush at the remark. As a first year, Minami had taken to Yuuri like a duckling to its mother. The little first year had followed Yuuri everywhere when possible and eventually found out about Yuuri’s secret, but not so secret, attempts at flying.

The blond Hufflepuff had joined their House team as soon as he was allowed but was disappointed when Yuuri hadn't joined as well. It was for the best though, Yuuri figured. He wasn't as dedicated to the game, just the flying aspect of it.

“Minami…” Yuuri said with a sigh.

“Meep,” the boy squeaked. He never liked hearing Yuuri’s exasperation. “I know, I know. I just think… I just think having Yuuri on the team would be great. Amazing! I'd be happy to fly with you in the field too!”

Yuuri smiled at the comment, even as he felt a prick of discomfort. The thought of flying in front of all those people made him feel anxious. “Isn't it enough that I come to cheer the team and you during the games?”

Minami made a sound of protest at the statement, as though the very idea of Yuuri’s efforts not being enough was ridiculous. “Of course, it is,” Minami pouted, then instantly perked up. “Does that mean you'll come to this year's games?”

Yuuri hesitated briefly. He didn't like making promises that he might not be able to keep, but Minami had turned on the full force of his puppy eyes. “I’ll try my best…” Yuuri said reluctantly.

The younger Hufflepuff instantly cheered, giving Yuuri an excited hug while babbling about the games and his thoughts on how they'd play out.

By the time Yuuri was able to extract himself, he was more than ready to flee from the hall.

Most of the Slytherins were gone from their table. Yuuri squashed down the disappointment. There was still a large chunk of time left for dinner, but it looked as though the Slytherin Quidditch team had left early.

Training, most likely, Yuuri mused.

As he walked down the Halls and corridors, he couldn't help but feel as though Viktor had already forgotten him. He shook his head, admonishing himself for getting so caught up in his crush.

His goal was to find his best friend’s scarf! But how he would do that, Yuuri wasn't sure. Perhaps he could ask some of the Ravenclaws or his fellow Hufflepuffs if they knew a decent locator spell.

Before he returned to the Hufflepuff dorms, he made a quick stop to check the logs for the Quidditch field. Yuuri wanted to check for times when the field was open.

When he found the scroll of parchment pinned to the wall, his jaw dropped open.

Every… single… slot… was full.

He gaped at the paper, eyes trailing over the list of Slytherin, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor… On and on it went, every available spot where the field was open was already taken all the way up to curfew.

“Merlin,” Yuuri breathed in horror. The entire month was booked. There was no way he would be able to get any decent amount of flying.

What was he to do?

He stared at the scroll in disbelief until a spark of irritation unfurled.

Yuuri would find a way. He had been flying ever since he came to Hogwarts. He wasn't going to let some hyped up rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my question for anyone who cares to read these little notes. Currently, this fic is rated PG13 and I intended it to be a cute little fic. I actually tend to write smut, always, so I was wondering if anyone reading this would have a preference as to how far I take this (stick to PG13, bump up to M, or full out NC17. Lol)  
> Or perhaps, keep this mild and start series of separate one shots with the smut. Already have an alternative that my dear friend Lustily demanded.
> 
> It's been so long, but thank you for everyone that commented on this. I love the idea of Hufflepuff Yuuri and Slytherin Viktor. I was in a slump for so long, but writing this was really fun x.x
> 
> As always, any comments/kudos/suggestions would be welcomed :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri just wants to fly and Viktor just wants to find his mysterious flyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who shared their input. I've bumped up the story to M and if I do write anything NC17, it'll be in a separate post. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the update @.@

It took almost weeks for Yuuri to find a suitable solution.

In that time, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had their mock game. Yuuri cheered from the sidelines but wasn't too surprised when his House lost against the opposing team. Minami was crushed about the loss but he quickly bounced back after a day of sulking.

The Hufflepuff grumbled about how the Gryffindors and Slytherins ate up all the free pitch time. Gryffindors were willing to cut some practices short, but the Slytherins only did so after some harmless but time consuming favors were granted.

None of this helped Yuuri at all. He still didn't have any time to fly on the Quidditch Pitch and as the days continued, the lack of air time made him grumpy and irritated.

He couldn't even practice after the official pitch times were over. Apparently the Gryffindors and Slytherins took this upcoming mock game of theirs very seriously. Both teams had been caught after hours and it only took the threat of suspending both teams for being out during curfew to reign them in.

At least, Yuuri hoped so. He had a feeling the Slytherins might be practicing elsewhere or doing something to prepare if they weren't on the field.

Phichit was glad for the reprieve. J.J. had been particularly inspired and Yuuri heard all about it from Phichit during whatever free time he had.

The Hufflepuff was glad that everyone seemed to be distracted during this time. It gave him the chance to search out an alternative site to practice his flying.

By week two, Yuuri just wanted five minutes in the air. He yearned to feel the wind on his face, to feel the Earth’s reluctant hold on him grow weaker and weaker as he flew up.

It helped whenever Yuuri got to thinking about Viktor, who he only got glimpses of during mealtimes, if at all.

It was during one of these searches that he found what he was looking for.

It was a large field, perhaps half the size of the Quidditch field. The grass was kept short, but it was spotty in some places. It didn't seem to have a purpose, just an empty field, and this made Yuuri wary at first.

It was only after looking at an original map of Hogwarts that Yuuri found out it was the original Quidditch field. According to his research, the current Quidditch field was put to use over half a century ago back when broom speeds started to rapidly improve.

The size of this field was no longer appropriate for Quidditch, but to Yuuri, it was perfect. No one knew about it, otherwise the other teams would have surely put it to use.

Yuuri kept watch for a couple days, laying a simple ward to let him know if anyone came by. After four days, it was as he suspected and his eagerness to fly convinced him that those four days of observation were enough.

With his broom stowed away in his backpack, and his goggles in his pocket, Yuuri was more than ready. The Slytherins were practicing on the other side of the school. J.J. had convinced his team to try to spy on them. There were rumors that the Gryffindors had found a number of their rivals trying to sneak peeks at their practices so the Gryffindors had felt that returning the favor was within their right.

Yuuri found the two houses amusing but was glad for the distraction. It gave him this chance to fly without worrying about watchful eyes.

The first step onto the grass with his broom in hand felt revitalizing. Yuuri was able to breathe easily and already he could feel his body relaxing, knowing what was to come.

There was the open sky above him, beckoning. The vastness was exhilarating instead of terrifying and Yuuri was already breathless with anticipation.

He shot up in a burst of speed, gripping the broom tightly in gloved hands. His heart soared as he broke free from the earth, joining the stars in the sky.

Yuuri didn't feel the wetness that trailed down his cheeks. He only felt them as cold streaks as the wind rushed him by.

He was free.

All those days being held captive on the ground had taken a toll on him, sapping his energy and livelihood. It had been worse than a hex, a jinx, a curse, this slow leaching away of his heart.

Being able to fly again brought back all his joy in that moment. The young Hufflepuff felt a kind of frenzy then, wanting to do all those tricks and maneuvers that left him breathless whenever he watched Viktor do them.

It didn't matter if he wasn't completely confident in his skills. This first night of freedom made him daring, dangerously so.

Yuuri was far above the ground, so far up that he could see the gleam of the farthest towers. Looking down gave him that thrill, a heady mix of alarm and exhilaration.

He didn't think, he just dove.

First years are taught to never let go of their brooms, to hold fast and tight.

Those that wanted to play quidditch learned how to maneuver, how to balance, how to steer with one hand. Most players learned this by second year.

The more experience the player had, the more daring them seemed to become, or so it seemed to Yuuri.

The advantage that Viktor had compared to all other players was his fearlessness. He used every advantage possible and what veteran players tried so hard to teach, Viktor knew instinctively. He knew how to use his body weight to speed up or slow down, knew how to move his broom where he needed it to be. He knew how to fly with his hands free, so attuned to his broom and his balance that it truly looked as though he was controlling it with magic.

That was what made Viktor so captivating when he was in the air.

And Yuuri had been emulating him from the very first time he flew into the air.

Yuuri dove with that same audacity that Viktor had, as though the wind and air were his to command. As though the earth would never touch him unless he wanted it to.

And as he dove, his hands left the tight grip on his broom and he let the wind push him back. His thighs clutched at the solid broom between his legs as he fell back against it.

Time slowed even as he sped downwards. A split second to savor the moment before his eyes snapped open. He loosened his legs’ grip on the broom and used his body to push the handle back into his hands just in time to curve upwards, clinging upside down.

The momentum was too much and it forced him into tight spirals that would've had most seasoned players dizzy and nauseous. It only made Yuuri laugh out in joy, catching glimpses of stars and earth as it rolled in and out of his sight.

Yuuri broke off into a loose corkscrew, panting and heart pounding against his ribs as he came to a slow stop. Sweat dripped from his hair, cool trails that made him shiver in the cold air. It made his palms sweaty and he wiped the moisture away on his robes as he smiled at no one.

Just as Yuuri started to make his descent, he dove again, gentler this time since he was already filled to the brim with his joy and a fair bit of exhaustion.

The tired Hufflepuff heard a yell to his right, turned his head just an inch before something collided into him hard. It knocked the breath right out of his body.

There was a flurry of limbs, hands grasping at his robes and his own grasping at a small body, instinctively reaching for something to keep him upright.

“Shit, shit, shit,” someone cursed as they went down.

Fortunately, the drop wasn't too severe. Yuuri and his surprise guest tumbled to the ground hard, rolling a bit. A boney elbow dug into his gut while his knee knocked into the person’s back, resulting in pained whimpers and grunts.

Yuuri ended up on his back, stunned by the collision, body aching all over as his hurts made themselves known. His attacker laid crumpled against him, currently gasping out pained curses.

The Hufflepuff tried to sit up, groaning when he was rewarded with a healthy dose of pain. “Ow, ow, ow–”

“Merlin, don’t fucking _move_ ,” the other injured boy growled as he was jostled.

That was completely fine with Yuuri who fell back against the grass. He tried to access what hurt then grew concerned when the other boy fell silent.

“Hey,” Yuuri said urgently, “Are you okay?”

He was relieved when the other boy started to move, slowly sitting up. Once the boy’s weight was no longer pinning him down, Yuuri gingerly sat up as well.

In front of him was a student Yuuri wasn't too familiar with. He was younger, maybe third or fourth year, with short, shoulder length blond hair that was messy and tangled.

Yuuri’s eyes dropped to where the house badge was and his eyes widened at the sight of a sinuous serpent.

“Where the hell did you come from?” The Slytherin demanded of him.

 

* * *

 

Viktor easily dodged the bludger that Mila sent his way.

The Slytherin girl was scowling at him, grip tight on the bat in her right hand.

“Say that one more time, Viktor, and this bat is going right up your ass!” The girl warned him from afar.

“Your aim needs improving, Mila!” Viktor called out, instead.

As captain, it was his responsibility to improve his team. He just tended to express his thoughts on how to improve in ways that most of his teammates found unflattering. They knew his ways by now and knew that much of what he said was for their improvement. but it didn't lessen the sting of irritation they felt whenever Viktor harshly berated them, pointing out flaws and mistakes bluntly and without care about how they took it.

“You should aim towards his projected path,” someone suggested to Mila.

“I know that,” the girl hissed. “I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to knock him off.”

Christophe flew to his side, blond locks pretty much plastered to his forehead in sweat.

“Viktor, perhaps we should end practice early?” His friend suggested.

Viktor frowned though. They still had 30 minutes left, but after taking stock of his teammates’ state, he eventually agreed with a forlorn sigh.

“Alright, let's end it,” Viktor agreed and he could tell Christophe was relieved at the announcement.

It had been a hard and grueling practice. Everyone was drenched in sweat and once the practice was brought to an end, he could see how tired they all were.

Georgi flew close to his left and tilted his head towards the south side of the pitch. “What are we doing with them?”

“Ah,” Viktor murmured in thought.

At one end of the field, a tangled mess of Gryffindor students were caught in a magical net. The house that so prided itself on chivalry had been caught trying to spy on their rivals. Once the trap had sprung, the Slytherins had cheerfully hung them in groups of two from each of the rings.

That way, the Gryffindors got exactly what they wanted, an up close and personal view of the Slytherins in training. There wasn't much to learn from it though since Viktor had the team working on endurance and stamina instead of strategy.

Viktor had been both disappointed but relieved that his mysterious flyer wasn't among them. It gave a little bit of insight into his character and Viktor was happy that even without knowing who he was, his flyer was different from the ones caught.

Perhaps he truly was the chivalrous kind and didn't enjoy such sneaky tactics. Or maybe, Viktor’s mysterious flyer just wasn't one easily convinced by J.J.’s passionate speeches. Another possibility was that he did come but was clever enough to escape before the nets were sprung.

All these questions had Viktor wishing that he could meet his mysterious flyer face to face. And yet, the challenge was worth savoring.

“Let us go!” One of them yelled, tugging at the net with a glare.

“I really gotta pee…” someone else complained.

Viktor tilted his head in consideration, but truth be told, the silver haired Slytherin didn't really care to punish them. He wasn't interested in them. Maybe he could use them for something…?

Oh! Maybe by letting them go, the silly Gryffindors would be grateful and talk about Viktor’s generosity in their common room. And of course, Viktor’s mysterious flyer would most likely hear how great he was and then...! His little Gryffindor would be so full of wonder and simply struck by Viktor’s forgiving nature that he would seek him out and profess his undying love.

His Gryffindor would seek him out in moonlight, flying through the halls.

A sharp pain had Viktor snapping out of his daydream.

The remaining Slytherins that hadn't already left were hovering around him, staring with narrowed eyes.

Mila held her bat with a rather smug smirk on her face.

Viktor scowled at her. His imagination had been vivid enough that he was just about to imagine presenting his mystery flyer with the lost Gryffindor scarf and in turn, the other wizard would have--

Viktor swerved to avoid Mila’s bat just as she halfheartedly swung at him. Again!

“I don't know what you're thinking about to put those hearts in your eyes, but you better stop it,” she warned. “It's creepy.”

“I thought it was adorable,” Christophe said kindly.

“I don't care what it was, I want to leave,” Georgi complained. “Hello? The Gryffindors?”

“Ah,” Viktor smiled widely. “I got it. Let them go!”

The three remaining Slytherins stared at him blankly.

“What…?”

“Sure,” Christophe shrugged and pulled out his wand.

“Wait a minute…!” Georgi protested but Mila had already sighed and started levitating the rest down.

“Great!” Viktor said brightly. He hovered just right above the still netted Gryffindors and beamed a charming smile at them. “Be sure to return to your common rooms before curfew! Bye-bye…!”

As they flew towards the lockers, Viktor noticed that Christophe was sending him concerned glances.

“I'm starting to worry about you, Viktor,” his friend commented, but Viktor just waved away his concern with a bright grin.

“I know exactly what I’m doing,” Viktor reassured him. “You’ll see.”

The other Slytherin just gave a hum of acknowledgment but otherwise, did not agree or contradict him.

 

* * *

 

Out of the two of them, the blond Slytherin seemed to have fared better from their crash.

Truth be told, they were both very lucky. Crashing into another flyer was very dangerous and it was a miracle that neither of them had gotten anything more than nasty bruises and aching limbs.

Even so, Yuuri could tell the Slytherin was his junior. Maybe Minami’s year? It made Yuuri feel bad that the other boy got hurt.

“I can heal it,” he told the ruffled Slytherin. “I just need to get my wand…” he looked over to where he had hidden his bag.

“You don't have your wand on you?” The blond said incredulously.

The question, more than the tone, surprised Yuuri. “Um. No? I wouldn't want to snap it or something if I fell or hit something… Not that I do that often, the falling I mean, but–”

“Wow,” the Slytherin scoffed, “You talk a lot.”

“I do…? Um.” Yuuri mumbled. He could feel his face flush with embarrassment, but he knew it was true. He sometimes tended to babble when he was feeling anxious.

The younger student was shaking his head though. “Whatever,” he decided to say. He gingerly stood up on shaky legs and looking down on Yuuri, he mentioned, “I wouldn't have let you put your wand on me anyway. I don't even know your name.”

Yuuri just tilted his head, “Oh! My name’s Yuuri Katsuki! It's nice to meet you and I'm sorry that I crashed into you…”

“What are you apologizing for? Wait, your name’s Yuuri?” The blond said, irritated, “Your name can't be Yuuri. My name's Yuri. There can't be two Yuris in Hogwarts!”

Yuuri didn't understand why that would be a problem. They were in different houses so why would it be a problem? Perhaps Yuri just didn't want others confusing them?

It was simple enough to solve.

“Oh. Mmm. Maybe you can be Yurio?” Yuuri pondered out loud.

Yuri looked at him, offended at the suggestion then kicked his boot lightly. “You're a piece of shit. Why am I Yurio and not you?”

“... Seniority…?” Yuuri hesitatingly offered. The blond scoffed again. Yuuri bit his lip. Maybe he should just run away. He hadn't meant to offend the younger student.

“Don't call me Yurio,” Yuri demanded to which the Hufflepuff mumbled an agreement.

Yuuri was then pleasantly surprised when the Slytherin offered his hand.

“Well?” Yuri said when the Hufflepuff stared at his hand in uncertainty. "C'mon. It's going to be curfew soon and there's no way in hell I’m getting detention because of you.”

Nevermind the fact that the blond could have just left him there.

Yuuri took the other student’s hand, amazed when Yuri pulled him to his feet. The Slytherin was stronger than he looked.

The Hufflepuff was wise enough not to mention it though.

By the time the two got back into the castle, curfew had already been put into effect.

“Shit,” Yuri whispered when he saw that the lights had already been dimmed. Neither saw any sign of prefects patrolling the halls but it was only a matter of time.

“Yuri,” the Hufflepuff tried to get his attention, but the blond seemed very determined to avoid getting caught.

Yuuri was tugged along, the small Slytherin shooting him warning glances every time Yuuri tried to speak.

“There's a passageway somewhere around here that lets out near the Hufflepuff dorms,” Yuri whispered to him. “I’ll get you there, but you're on your own after that.”

Yuuri hummed in thought, surprised at the Slytherin’s friendly gesture. “That’s kind of you…”

“Not being kind,” Yuri huffed, “I just don't trust you not to rat me out if you get caught.”

“I’m surprised you know where it is,” Yuuri mentioned, earning himself another glare for not keeping his voice low.

“The passageway?” Yuri scoffed, “First thing I did as a First Year. Or you mean the dorms?” He rolled his eyes, “Dorm locations aren't that serious.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Yuuri murmured, “We do have passwords for a reason…”

“Exactly,” Yuri agreed, then stopped abruptly. He turned suddenly, glaring up at the Hufflepuff. “Can you keep it down or something? Do you want to get caught?”

“Well…” Yuuri fidgeted, wondering if he should tell the blond that he shouldn't worry. Perhaps not, maybe if he pulled out his Prefect badge, Yuri would relax?

Yuri only glared even more as the Hufflepuff started rummaging in his bag. They didn't have time for this.

Yuri grabbed the other boy’s arm, intending to drag him off if necessary. They were so close to the entrance of the passage.

They turned a corner and for the second time that day, Yuri collided with another student.

Fortunately, neither fell, but Yuri’s eyes widened upon landing on a prefect badge.

“Good evening,” Prefect Otabek Altin greeted the two. He casually straightened his clothes, the Ravenclaw Prefect badge glinting in plain view.

“Otabek,” Yuri frowned, unhappy about being caught. He shot a glare at Yuuri, promising his wrath when he saw the Hufflepuff pulling a prefect badge from his bag. It took everything in him to stop his jaw from dropping.

The Hufflepuff fixed his Prefect badge on his robes, stepping in front of an irritated Yuri.

“Hi Otabek,” Yuuri greeted with a small smile. “I was just escorting Yuri back to the dorms.”

The quiet Ravenclaw only raised a brow in question. “The Slytherin dorms are on the opposite side,” he said with a stoic expression.

Oh, that's right.

Yuuri gave a nervous laugh. “Ah… so it is,” he agreed, ignoring how Yuri was viciously poking him in the back. “You know my memory isn't all too good and… and everything looks so different with the lights low and…”

“Okay,” Otabek interrupted. Then he peered around at the Slytherin who abruptly stopped his assault on Yuuri’s back. “Are you okay?”

“Perfect,” the small Slytherin growled. His gruff behavior didn't seem to offend the Ravenclaw who only tilted his head in thought.

He walked off without another comment.

Immediately once he was out of earshot, the Slytherin rounded on Yuuri, getting close enough to growl at him.

“Why didn't you tell me you were a prefect?” He demanded.

“Sorry,” Yuuri instinctively apologized. “I was trying but…”

“...Nevermind. You better not take any points off Slytherin,” Yuri frowned.

“I wouldn't,” Yuuri promised. He said it in such an earnest fashion that the Slytherin just stared at him in suspicion.

“You're guilty too,” Yuri pointed out. “I can just say that you were flying outside after curfew.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. He had just found that place and the thought of losing it made him panic. He grabbed the younger student by the arm, and pleaded, “Please don’t!”

The near desperation in the request made Yuri pause in surprise. He was almost embarrassed by the Hufflepuff’s reaction.

“...Calm down,” he told Yuuri quietly. Then he admitted just as softly, “I can't tell anyone about it otherwise they'll find my secret spot too.”

Yuuri sighed in relief.

“C’mon,” Yuri told him. “Since you're a prefect, you have to take me down to the dorms just in case anyone else is around.”

“Mmk…” Yuuri answered reluctantly. It made sense though. Despite the fact that it wasn't Yuuri’s night to patrol, none of the other prefects would bother Yuri if the Hufflepuff was there to explain.

They spoke together quietly as they walked. In the short time, Yuuri slowly became accustomed to the Slytherin’s gruff behavior. Yuri was still a scary person, but he seemed to have his moments.

Like when he negotiated sharing the small field.

“No one else though,” Yuri made him swear. “I'm not sharing it with anyone else.”

Yuuri was more than fine with that.

By the time he dropped off the Slytherin at the dorm entrance, they had a tentative relationship that centered on what had transpired that night.

Yuuri waved goodbye at the small Slytherin. Yuri stuck his tongue out at Yuuri before he disappeared inside.

As Yuuri made his way back to Hufflepuff dorms, he wondered if he made a new friend tonight. The very idea made him smile.

 

* * *

 

“Yuri!” Viktor called when he caught sight of a familiar blond head. “I was worried you got caught by the Prefects.”

“Of course I didn't,” Yuri said curtly.

The young Slytherin was surprised to see that most of the older Slytherins were still up and chatting away. Or perhaps it was just Viktor holding court as usual.

What was unusual was that above the fireplace, a worn red and gold scarf was floating in a clear bubble. It was being displayed like a trophy. Yuri wrinkled his nose at the thought of his classmates sinking down to a level where they were stealing the Gryffindors’ scarves.

Viktor gestured for him to come join them, but Yuri just shook his head and said, “I’m going to bed.”

“But Yuriiii!” Viktor protested, “It's a team meeting!”

The silver haired Slytherin pouted as he was ignored.

“I think I'm off too,” Georgi mumbled, tired. They all were after today’s practice.

Viktor huffed, “I’m trying to explain why it's important we find out the Gryffindor's newest seeker!”

“What does it matter?” Georgi whined in complaint.

That was, apparently, the wrong thing to say. It had the brooding boy shoot up, a glare aimed at the other boy.

“What does it matter?” Viktor echoed mildly. He stood, each step he took towards the other boy was menacing. “That means, Popovich, that the Gryffindors have a secret weapon. Against us! Against me!”

The boy stared at him wide eyed. He didn't dare to whisper even a word while the other Slytherin glared at him.

“I've seen the rosters and they haven't changed their seeker,” Mila said, trying to diffuse the situation. She shrugged, “They replaced a Chaser and both beaters which is good for us. Green beaters and all that.”

Instead of comforting the silver haired student, the announcement only made Viktor sulk even more. “Be that as it may, that means that there's someone in Gryffindor that can out fly me. If we’re not going against each other, how can I keep the title best flyer in Hogwarts? How can I be happy to have this title if I am not worthy of it?”

A nose wrinkled. “Worthy? You're starting to sound like a Gryff, Viktor. Who cares if you've earned it or not, the important part is that you have it.”

“I am a Slytherin,” Viktor scoffed, “Ambition is our most well known quality, isn't it? Well, I want to be the _best_ flyer, not because of some title but because I simply am.”

Without another word, the seeker stomped to the floating Gryffindor scarf. The rest of the team watched amused as he grabbed it and in true Viktor fashion, huffed as he wrapped it around his own neck and stomped off. Christophe followed after him, attempting to soothe the brooding team captain.

The common room fell into silence until one of the boys laughed.

“That one's head over heels for this Gryffindor bloke.”

“I've never seen Viktor so passionate about anything before.”

“Think he knows?”

“Definitely. I mean, you don't have to be a Ravenclaw to know that.”

“Think we should help him find this mysterious flyer of his?”

“Nah.” Then a pause. “Maybe if there's a profit for us, but otherwise, I'm more than okay watching this from the sidelines.”

“A Slytherin and a Gryffindor…”

“Hah, better than a Hufflepuff though. Poor thing would get eaten alive.”

“Hey now, my mum was a Hufflepuff and she's downright terrifying when she wants to be.”

“Mums are just scary.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, as Yuuri was getting ready to head towards the secret field, Phichit pulled him aside.

The boy was bouncing from foot to foot, obviously excited.

“Yuuri,” he said cheerfully. A little too cheerfully, Yuuri noted.

“Phichit,” Yuuri greeted warmly but with some wariness. He hugged his bag to his chest, a little worried. He loved Phichit like a brother, but the Gryffindor’s plans had gotten him into trouble more than once. Like when he tried to sneak a niffler in as a pet. That was definitely disastrous.

The other boy threw an arm around the Hufflepuff's shoulder and started to walk. Yuuri was forced to walk with him so as to not stumble.

“So…” Phichit drawled. “You know how you lost my one and only irreplaceable scarf…?”

“Mhmm…?” Where was Phichit taking him…?

“Well, I know the perfect thing you can do to make up for it!” Phichit said enthusiastically, “And well, I don't think it'd be too much of a bother cause I know how much you love flying…”

Yes, Yuuri loved to fly. He would love to be flying right now, in fact.

“So I was talking to J.J. and he thinks the Slytherins are gonna go all out for this prematch,” Phichit was explaining as they turned another corner.

As soon as Yuuri stepped into the Hall, he knew exactly where they were going and he felt a mixture of dread and exhilaration shoot through his body.

“I told him… I said, J.J., we're not going to improve if we just play against each other… We have to learn more about the Slytherins and I have this friend who’s obsessed with their captain…”

Yuuri squeaked in protest at the description, to which Phichit had promised that he hadn't worded it like that exactly.

As Phichit led him, Yuuri was proven right in his assumptions when they entered the huge open space of the Quidditch field.

Ahead of them, dressed in the red and gold of the Gryffindor colors, was the Gryffindor quidditch team.

“What do you say, Yuuri?” Phichit asked excitedly. “Practice with us?”

Yuuri turned such wide eyes towards his friend that Phichit was worried they were going to pop out of his head.

The Hufflepuff wasn't even given a chance to answer as a spare uniform was thrown at him. It landed on his head and Yuuri sputtered as he got it off. At least it smelled clean and newly washed.

J.J. somehow appeared beside him and clapped him on the shoulder hard enough to make him stumble. “Welcome Yuuri to the Gryffindor Practice!” He called out to the team in that loud, booming voice of his.

“Let’s have fun!” Phichit laughed gleefully and pulled Yuuri to the group of Gryffindors. "I always wanted to know how it'd be to play against you, Yuuri!"

Yuuri didn't have the heart to protest, and really, he had wanted to fly after all so why not? He could handle a couple of students seeing him fly. It wasn't a big deal, not like hundreds of people watching during a Quidditch game. That was what he told himself over the hammering of his excited heart.

As soon as he had his broom in his hand, all of his anxiety evaporated. Yuuri took off into the sky, shedding all the negative thoughts and worries that normally kept him grounded.

The wind felt good and he experienced something new, voices and laughter around him as he played with Phichit and his teammates. He didn't notice, but he was grinning all throughout the practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any kudos/comments/suggestions will be greatly appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think of this as my Cinderella fic @.@ hope you guys enjoyed this lil piece... now to run back to other fics @.@
> 
> Ohoh, feel free to say hi :)  
> geneveon.tumblr.com


End file.
